Shippuden High
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: In Shippuden High, the teacher in class B quit and now a new teacher comes. But the problem is that this new teacher is 14 years old. Can this new teacher and his pet ferret handle the students in class B and all the madness that goes on in that school?
1. Chapter 1

**Shippuden High**

**Chapter 1: New Teacher?  
><strong>

It was the start of a new day at school, and Gilbert Nightmare is a new teacher, though the problem is that he's only 14 years-old. Gilbert yawned then he opened his eyes and saw a white ferret sobbing at the edge of the bed.

"...Back to bed then..." Gilbert said then the ferret sobbed quietly. At the high school, someone shouted.

"Guys, guys, check this out! You're never going to believe this! This IS HUGE! Aiyaaaaaaaah!" The blond hair boy slipped then fell. On the side, a boy with long dark brown hair and clear eyes put his book down.  
>"What on makes you, a human being, so loud in the morning dammit!"<p>

A boy with a bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows drinking green tea turned.  
>"We would be expecting this by now Neji."<p>

"Tell us what it is Naruto, you '_saw_' a Pikachu?"

The boy with blond spiky hair moaned then a feminine boy with long hair knelled down.  
>"Are you all right Naruto?"<p>

"Oof! I'm... Okay. But get this!"

"What?" the class said together.

"Our teacher just quit on us?"

"Uh-huh! It's one of the biggest news I've heard from the teachers!"

"I don't think I quite understand..." The boy with the bowl cut hair and bushy brow named Rock Lee said then Neji stood beside him.  
>"Quitting without any information-I won't allow it!"<p>

"Do you know the reason why he quit, Naruto?" The feminine boy, Haku asked then Naruto gasped.

"Uhhhhh... I kinda didn't get that part..." Naruto answered then Neji fell letting out a huge groan. Suddenly a boy stood up and closed his eyes.

"Entering spiritual pressures..."

"Say what~?"

"Whoa! Are you serious, Sai?" Neji asked then it was quiet for a while.

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

"Let us devote ourselves to God!"

"Dude, Sasuke, is he still talking to us?"

"Don't worry about him Neji, he doesn't know anything..."

"That isn't exactly what happen."

"Yo, check it out guys, it's the perverted teacher."

"I am a teacher, young man! Respect your elders!"

"Sir, you know you're in class D right?" Sasuke asked.

"You're classroom is two rooms down." Haku said quietly.

"I'm aware of where my class is, now take a seat!"

Everyone sat down then the teacher coughed.  
>"Now your teacher turned in his papers and will never come back ever again."<p>

"But did he give a reason sir?" Sasuke asked then the teacher spoke and everyone gasped.

"But if you want to find out..." The teacher laughed then everyone made a weird face. Sasuke turned his head.  
>"So does anyone wonder what goes on in this school?"<p>

"Well his leave did shock us and..."

The teacher pulled a bento box and the students looked at him.  
>"I'm gonna have ramen for lunch."<p>

"We don't care what's in your box, you perverted old man."

"Oh! I love ramen! I could eat it all day! Huh, you know saimen and ramen sound alot alike don't they?"

"What is saimen anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Excuse me, sir, but is there someone to replace our old teacher?" Lee asked.

"Huh? Well of course." Jiraiya answered then Naruto gasped.

"There is? Who is it? Do you have a picture of that person? You _gotta_ let me_ see_ it!" He said then everyone but Sasuke were talking about what kind of teacher they would be getting as Jiraiya went into his bag.

"And you better not pull out one of your stupid novels..." Sasuke mumbled then Jiraiya clicked his tongue.

"What the hell? Why did you make that sound? Why don't you just do your _job_, AND GET OUT!" Sasuke yelled then Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief.  
>"I finally found the picture. This is your new teacher; Mister Gilbert Nightmare." Jiraiya said as he pulled out a picture of a boy with dark blue hair and teal eyes.<p>

"Our teacher is a guy that looks like Sasuke?" Neji asked in a shocked yelling voice.

"That boy does _not_ look like me!" Sasuke answered then Jiraiya clicked his tongue. Everyone gasped in awe.

"Wow... He's a foreigner..." Lee said.

"And to top it all off that he's a foreigner, he has an English name."

"Oh my gosh you guys! He's just a little boy! He's so cute!" Naruto said then Neji glared at the picture.

"I don't care how cute he is, cuteness will get him killed if he doesn't know how to survive this school!"

At the bus stop, Gilbert sighed and looked up at the sky.  
>"My first day at work, and I'm late..."<p>

"I tried to wake you up master." A ferret said then Gilbert looked at him.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry. I failed you master with my waking duty..." The ferret cried then Gilbert yawned. The ferret's ears went down then perked.<br>"Ummm... Would you like it if you used me as a pillow...?"

"Huh? Oh sure..." Gilbert answered then his pet ferret blushed then jumped onto his shoulder but left a dirty paw print on his shirt.

"Ahhhhhhh! I'm so sorry!" The ferret cried then Gilbert pet him softly on the head when the bus arrived. At the school, everyone started walking around the class room was talking.

"Okay, anyone wanna tell me why they picked a freakin' middle schooler to be our teacher?" Sasuke asked.

"This is a total hassle..."

"What was that Neji?" Sasuke said in a challenging voice.

"What's the point in having this discussion anyway?"

"Uh, because he's just a little boy?"

"Saying because doesn't make it an answer, Naruto!" Neji yelled.

"Yeah, whatever worry-wart. Why don't you go back to your study like a good boy you are?"

"DON'T CALL ME A WART!"

"Whoa! I didn't know you had a wart, I mean you look so normal, you must use a lot of makeup-!"

"I'm not!" Neji barked then Naruto looked at him confused. Neji stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.  
>"And another thing, who died and made you king of the classroom Sasuke? Shouldn't the class rep tell us what we are suppose to do? You're ripping a hole in the order of life! Don't you think so?" Neji asked, then Sai stood up and nodded. It was quiet then Sai looked at Neji with cutesy eyes.<p>

"Uh-huh..." Neji said with a nod.

"Right, as I was saying..." Sasuke continued then Neji yelled and sank to his desk. The bus stopped in a middle of an abandon town.

"Where are we...?"

"An old town...?"

"Why?"

"I dunno..." Gilbert's ferret, Shirotsuki said then Gilbert blinked and saw a soda machine.

"Oh what a relief. I was getting thirsty on this trip." Gilbert said then Shirotsuki nodded. When the bottle came out, Gilbert sighed.

"Ugh, this soda is all warm."

"Maybe the machine is broken for being so old...?"

"I was already pissed about missing work... AND NOW THIS?" Gilbert shouted then he kicked the machine and it opened. The boy and ferret gasped when they saw a round creature in the machine.

"Someone stuffed me in here."

"Oh..."

"By the way, I'm an angel." The creature said then Gilbert looked at it weirdly.

"As a token for saving me, would you like another drink?"

Gilbert walked away.

"Excuse but would you help me out?"

"Screw you 'angel'." Gilbert said then he threw the bottle and it hit a sign. Suddenly a small tropical bird flew towards Gilbert, then he pulled out a scythe but then he saw a message tied on the bird's leg. He took it and it said,

"**_We are here to pick you up, Gilbert Nightmare. Signed Shippuden High._**"

"Oh. You're from Shippuden high... But how did you know where we were?"

The bird handed Gilbert another note then it said,

"**_Leave the questions behind and get on the bird. The principal._**"

The bird turned into a huge bird then Gilbert got on it along with Shirotsuki. At the school, the students in class B were getting bored.

"Okay, we're all out of short jokes and kid jokes, so how about we go on to picking his nickname?"

"Oh! Pick me Sasuke!" Naruto shouted then Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I'm not looking forward to it, but go ahead Naruto."

"Gilruto!"

"It's stupid."

"Then how about Gilruto?"

"That's what you just said..." Sasuke said, half pissed.

"In the foreign countries, they would shorten their names; like Rosemary becomes Rose or Isabella becomes Bella, you know."

"After all that barking, Neji decides to join the group." Lee said.

"Let's see... Rose or Bella... What about-? Oh I got it! Pick me!"

"Go ahead, Naruto."

"How about Gilly?"

"Shut up." Sasuke said then Sai stood up.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Sasuke asked then Sai let out a big meditation noise. After a few seconds he sat back down.

"He stood up for nothing?"

"Berty!"

"I thought I told you to shut up, Naruto!"

When Gilbert and Shirotsuki arrived, Gilbert sighed.

"We made it. Does that not make you happy master?"

"I was late... How will I ever make it up...?"

"Do you wanna go home?"

"No, I gotta go in there and face the music." Gilbert answered then he stood up. He opened the door and the boys were talking but turned to see Gilbert. Gilbert gasped and shut the door.

"Would you like to go home now?"

"Mm-mmn... Waaaaaaaaah! Dammit!" He cursed then slammed the door opened. The boys gasped then Gilbert twitched.

"HELLO, GIL-CHAN!"

"Huh...? Cut... To a commercial!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Commercial Break<span>**

**Sasuke: **Gil-chan?

**Naruto:** Gil-chan?

**Sasuke:** Oh, Gil-chan!

**Gilbert:** Stop calling me Gil-chan!

* * *

><p>Gilbert gasped when he saw his picture ruined. When he turned to see the whole class, he turned away and quivered.<p>

"I wanna go home now Shirotsuki!"

"That little creature he's talking to, what is that? Is that a ferret?" Lee asked then Sasuke poked it with a long ruler.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is."

"Hey, do you think it's edible?" Lee asked as he grabbed Shirotsuki by the tail. Sasuke grinned and blushed.  
>"Only one way to find out."<p>

"Okay, I'd like to take attendance, but before I do I just wanted to say... I wanted to say that I'm..."

"HUH?" The whole class said.

"I wanted to apologize to you... For coming in so late."

"He's SO super cute!"

"Super what?"

"Oh, I got a question, call on me little boy teacher." Naruto said.

"Not if you call me little boy!"

"So are you mix?" Naruto asked then Gilbert groaned.

"Good to know we are getting all the hard questions out of the way." Sasuke said with a grin.

"More importantly were you born in Europe, or were you born in Japan?" Lee asked.

"Do you like saimen?" Naruto asked.

"Pardon me, but would you mind showing us your teacher's license?" Neji asked.

"My name is Sai, your class rep."

"Do you like ramen? Wait, did I asked about ramen?"

"Or maybe I'm not the class rep." Sai said silently.

"You're mix? A half breed? How about saimen? Do you like that?" Naruto asked then Sai threw a book at him. Gilbert ducked and hid under a book.

"Ugh... What's going on...?"

"Teacher, teacher! Shut up I'm not being obnoxious! Teacher!" A girl yelled.

* * *

><p><span>Class <span>A: Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Tenten

Class C: Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, and Temari

Class D: Gaara, Ino, Kabuto, and Choji

* * *

><p>Gilbert broke a mechanical pencil in half then the class looked at him.<p>

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN' LITTLE BRATS! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUTTA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The class looked at him with stern looks.

"Look, I don't care if you ask questions, but please think about what you ask before you open your mouths. For the love of god, try to ask less boring question, understand you... LITTLE BASTARDS?" He said then flipped the class. The students gasped then Gilbert laughed but Sasuke punched his head.

"How dare you speak that way to your class?"

Gilbert started sniffling and tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Is he hurt?" Lee asked.

"Hey! That's so mean! He's just a little kid after all Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"He maybe just a kid, but there are things a teacher should do, and a teacher shouldn't do. I don't care if he's a frickin' genius or whatever the hell he is! Little brat... Certain rules need to be, uhhhh..."

Gilbert sniffled as he went to the corner.

"Oh my god what the hell...?"

"What did you do that for...? I'm your teacher..."

"Oh, boy." Sasuke said as he placed a hand on his head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Okay, in the heated moment, I got a little carried away so would you stop crying and come over here? I'm not mad anymore. See?"

Gilbert whimpered then looked at Sasuke.

"Come on, it's okay."

"Do you really mean it...?"

"Cross my heart." Sasuke promised then Gilbert whimpered and Sasuke laughed with a smile on his face.

"Look, he's not hiding anymore." Lee said as Gilbert walked toward Sasuke.

"We're very curious about you, so we're going to ask you a lot of questions. You understand that, right?"

"Mm-hmm." Gilbert answered with a nod.

"Okay, so when we ask you questions, promise to hold it in and you can to answer to whatever questions you feel like answering, deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. I'd like to be the first to ask you a question; we all heard you went to a school in Europe, which school did you go to?" Sasuke asked then Gilbert looked at him then gasped. He started stuttering as he tried to pronounce the name of the college but it was in a foreign language and it just made him sound stupid. He looked up and Sasuke was laughing.

"Huh?" Gilbert said then he looked and every student was laughing at him.

"He's so adorable!" Naruto squealed then Gilbert ran crying.

"You asked him that on purpose didn't you Sasuke?"

"It was just a way of showing my love."

"Oh you are cruel." Neji said. After a while, the students left the class to go look for Gilbert. On the roof top, Gilbert was staring at the sky.

"Is he still crying?" Lee asked.

"No, I don't think I see anymore tears." Neji answered then Naruto started crying.

"Our poor Gil-chan is so sad!"

"He's not crying but Naruto is..."

"Don't encourage him Haku." Sasuke said.

"I wonder what he's thinking..."

"Maybe he's thinking... 'If they bully me again, I'll quit!'"

"Quit? NOOOOOOOOOO~!" Naruto shouted.

"It'd be pretty useless if he just quit after an hour with us..." Sasuke said.

"There's gotta be a solution to solve this..."

"I can make it go away." Sai answered as he held a plate of rice dumplings.

"Get him outta here!" Sasuke yelled then Lee and Haku grabbed Sai and left. Neji looked ahead and saw something.

"Heads up... Someone's coming."

"That's Gil-chan's ferret." Sasuke answered.

"I wonder what he's saying...?"

"Maybe he's trying to convince him." Sasuke said.

"Gil-chan shows no reaction. And now he's giving up."

Shirotsuki walked away.

"That's just the saddest thing I've ever seen..." Sasuke said. Gilbert sat up then walked towards the door.

"Uh-oh! He's coming this way!" Neji yelled.

"Retreat!" Sasuke said as everyone ran back down, everyone except for Naruto.

"Oh, Gil-chan! Come give your big brother a big hug!"

Sasuke grabbed his ear then dragged him down the stairs.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not!"

In the class everyone was gathered around in a circle.

"I'm just saying that's all."

"I wonder where he went..." Naruto said.

"Maybe he's going to the teachers' lounge and tell them he's leaving!"

"That wouldn't be good for us..." Sasuke said then Haku came into the classroom.

"Here he comes!" He said then everyone quickly ran to their desks and sat down. When Gilbert came into the room, he was glaring at the class until Sasuke rose his hand up.

"Huh?"

Sasuke stood up and scratched his cheek.

"I just... Wanted to apologize for everything... I'm sorry I hit you." Sasuke said then he bowed.

"I'm sorry too..." Neji said.

"I'm sorry we all laughed at you." Lee said.

"I'm sorry..." Haku said softly but sadly. Gilbert gasped then Naruto came close to his face.

"OH PLEASE DON'T QUIT BECAUSE OF US! OH PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" He cried.

"Me quit?" Gilbert asked then he blinked.  
>"Why would I do that?"<p>

"HUH?"

"Now listen up y'all!"

"WHOA..."

"From this day forth you shall never call me a little boy or any type of kid name! You shall address me as sensei got it?" Gilbert yelled then Naruto hugged him and rubbed his cheek against Gilbert's.

"Oh my gosh! You're so cute I think I might die and go to heaven!"

"Well... That takes care of that." Sasuke said.

"Looks like it." Neji said. Haku sighed then Lee put his hands on his hips.

"Man what a relief..."

"Get your paws off me! Grrrrrrrr... Leggo!" Gilbert yelled. Outside, Shirotsuki was laying under a bush.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't be sad little ferret."

"I'll try my best not to..."

"This isn't much but please take this." Sai said as he held a plate of rice dumplings.

"R-really? I can have this? Thank you so much."

"Make sure you eat it all." Sai said with a smile.

"Okay, before I send you all home, I should take attendance. Now is there a Neji Hyuga?"

"Present and accounted for." Neji said.

"Haku?"

"Here." Haku answered softly.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Believe it!" Naruto cheered.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Here." Sasuke answered.

"Rock Lee?"

"Here sir!" Lee answered.

"And everyone else?"

"Here~" Shirotsuki and the others said.

"That was weird." Sasuke said then Gilbert clapped his hands.

"Okay! See you guys tomorrow bright and early suckers!" Gilbert said. Outside, the ferret laid on the ground, his tail twitched then Sai smiled evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Get It Right!**

In class B Gilbert was talking about math when Naruto's ears perked.

"Um, Gil-chan?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Oh wow, you look so cool in that outfit." Naruto said then the bell rang.

"Okay everyone, class dismiss. Hey bushy-brow do me a favor and close up everything."

"Are... Are you talking to me?" Lee asked.

"Yes you the bushy-brow boy." Gilbert answered then Lee gasped.

"Hey! Sensei you can't just give students nicknames!"

"And why not, dog boy?"

"Who're you calling a dog?" Neji barked as there were dog ears on his head. Naruto jumped up in the air and held his hands out.  
>"Omigod you guys, Gi-chan's outfit is so cool, I'd give him a ten!"<p>

"Shut your mouth, otter."

"Otter?"

"Oh my gosh... So it's true..." Lee said as he looked at his reflection. Gilbert was ready to walk out when Sasuke blocked the enterance.  
>"Hold it, sensei!"<p>

"What? What do you want?"

"You haven't even memorize our names yet have you?"

"Yes I have!"

"You're a liar, you know that?" Sasuke asked then Gilbert pouted.  
>"I'm telling the truth..."<p>

"Oh yeah? Then who is that right there?" Sasuke asked as he pointed at Lee.

"That's bushy-brow boy." Gilbert answered then Lee gasped and moaned.

"Quit fooling around!"

"Hey, don't forget that I'm your sensei!"

"If you're our sensei, you should memorize and remember our names. And if you don't...!"

Gilbert gasped as Sasuke's eyes turned red then he hissed. Gilbert ran then hid behind the curtain. Sasuke laughed then Naruto gasped.  
>"Wait, Gil-chan! You went too far, Sasuke!"<p>

"Oh come on, I was just using my Sharingan." Sasuke said as his eyes return to normal.

"You go over there and apologize!"

"What are you crazy, Naruto? First of all it's his-Huh?"

Naruto turned and he and Sasuke saw Gilbert crying and sniffling.

"Awwwww~"

"There's no way I can beat that... Come on Gil-chan. Come on out, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Aw, you guys he is just so cute, I might die."

"I think he'll be a shoo-in for 'Cutest Boy of the Year' Gil-chan."

Gilbert turned then Sai held a skewer with dangos on it by Sasuke's cheek.

"Hmmm?"

Sai smiled.  
>"Now's your chance, Sasuke."<p>

"Don't even go there, Sai."

While everyone was crowding around Gilbert, Lee laid his head on the desk and kept moaning,  
>"My eye brows... My eye brows... My eye brows..."<p>

During lunch, Shirotsuki was holding Gilbert's bento box lunch. While he was heading towards the teachers lounge, a drinking machine door opened. The ferret froze then slowly turned his head.

"Hello. Is it lunch time already? How about a drink~? I got stuffed in here you know~?"

"Sorry! But I'm not interested! Bye!" Shirotsuki said as he ran to the room. When he got there, he gave the bento box to Gilbert.  
>"Good boy, Shirotsuki."<p>

"So you're saying you don't any of your students names?"

"That's correct, I'm not so sure why, but their faces and their names don't really suit them..."

"Well, I guess you're not as smart as we think you are, huh Nightmare?"

Gilbert kicked the man in the face then growled.  
>"I'll kick you, you jerk!"<p>

"Ouch... Aren't you suppose to do that before you hit the person...? I was just kidding..."

"I don't think you want to."

"Hmm?"

"You can memorize difficult things besides stuff to teach the kids. You don't know their names, so you don't think it's important. That's why you're having trouble with it."

"Oh... Is that really my problem...?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh yeah! Because I myself have the same problem! I can't even memorize the name of our principal of this school."

"I understand now..." Gilbert said.

"See, you're not stupid. Just a lazy snob."

"I wanted to ask; How's it going in that class?"

"Well, to be honest it seems to be going well."

"Those boys are nothing but trouble making fools. But don't let them get to you. You just gotta show them who's boss."

"I will. Thank you!"

"Hey, now how come you're way polite to Tsunade than you are to me?"

"Eh? I am? Why do you... Think that...?"

"Nevermind..."

"How about this? We'll go out and get some sweets after work."

"Really? Wow! I'd be happy to follow you!"

Suddenly Naruto opened the door and ran in.  
>"Gil-chan, I need to talk to you!"<p>

"Huh? Oh all right, otter. What is it?"

Naruto and Gilbert were running and the rest of the guys were hiding in the bushes.

"What's going on?"

"Shhhhhhh... Come take a look." Sasuke said then Gilbert looked up at the tree and saw Lee sulking muttering about his eye brows.

"What the hell is he doing in the tree?"

"Ever since you called Lee 'bushy-brow boy', he's being obsessed with it."

"Gack! You gotta be kidding me!" Gilbert said.

"Poor, Lee..."

"Isn't there anything we could do to help him...?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, but we need to do it right. One mistake and it's downhill for Lee."

"Gil-chan, can't you do something?" Naruto asked.

"Give a second, okay?" Gilbert said then Sai tapped his hand with his fist.  
>"I got it!" he said then ran off.<p>

"Guess Sai thought of something..."

"I dunno what it is, but I bet we're gonna hate it." Sasuke said. After a few minutes, Naruto was eating some snacks.

"What the hell? You're gonna get fat, Naruto."

"Oh? Gil-chan!" Naruto said then the boys stood up and saw Gilbert look up at the tree. He began to climb up then Lee gasped.

"Hi there?"

"Hi what?"

"Uhhhhhhh..."  
><em>Crappy crap! I forgot to ask the boys bushy-brow boy's name!<em>

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no! Ummm... Do you squirrels?"

"Not really..." Lee answered.

"Looks like he's getting the best of nerve." Neji said.

"Why the hell did he climb up there anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, uh, if you don't like squirrels then maybe we should get out of the tree, okay?"

"No... I think it's best if I stay outta the way... So I won't block anyone with my bushy eyebrows!"

"Look, I'm really sorry I called you that..."

"Oh, I don't blame you for that... It's not my fault I'm not handsome looking..."

"Ayyyyyyyyy..."  
><em>Crap! I'm getting this sick feeling!<br>_"But you know I was just joking around! You're not boring at all!"

"Really? Is that true?"

"Yuh-huh!" Gilbert answered while nodding his head.

"So I'm not ugly? And that I'm pretty good looking?"

"Yep yep!"

"Then could you call me by my real name?" Lee asked then Gilbert gasped and froze. Gilbert stuttered and shook.

"YOU. CAN. DO IT!" The boys said then Gilbert stuttered out some words.  
>"Ro... Ro... Ro..."<p>

"He just might do it!" Neji said.

"Come on, Gil-chan you can do it!" Sasuke said.

"His name is Rock Lee. You can do it." Haku said.

"Ro... Ro... Ro... Ro... Ro..."

"Come on... You can do it."

"Ro, Ro, Ro... Dwayne the Rock Johnson!" Gilbert shouted then Lee gasped.

"What the hell? That isn't his name? That's the name of a celebrity!" Sasuke said. Lee moaned as his soul came out.

"I'm sorry..." Gilbert said then Sai landed on a branch.  
>"The project is complete, master. Do you wanna see it?"<p>

"Huh? Who you calling master?" Gilbert asked then Sai looked at Lee.  
>"Everything's gonna be fine now..."<p>

"Huh?"

"Okay, you can come now. There's no need to be shy. You can come over now." Sai said then Shirotsuki climbed up the tree wearing a bowl cut wig, taped eyes brows colored black and a green uniform. Gilbert and Lee froze and said nothing.

"It's Rock Lee 2.0"

"Rock Lee..." Lee began.

"2.0...?" Gilbert finished.

"That's me. I'm 2.0"

"Now you feel lonely ever again." Sai said then Lee's soul flew out and went into the sky.

"What the hell just happen?" Neji asked.

"Whatever Sai's solution was just made it worse."

"I think... Sai is a total genius."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Sasuke and Neji yelled then Naruto looked at them.

"I believe it is commerical time..." Haku said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Commerical<span>**

Gilbert woke up then he pet Shirotsuki. Suddenly all the students got Gilbert dressed and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Gilbert dropped the class room's attendance book.<br>"Okay, it's time for home room everyone." He said then Lee and Shirotsuki shook. Gilbert sighed.

"Uh, Gil-chan?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Gilbert asked then Sasuke pointed out a robot sitting behind Naruto. Gilbert glared at the robot as it was making beeping nosies.  
>"Repeat that again."<p>

"I am Robatchi... The most smartest robot created by my own master's hands."

"Whoa! He was actually created?" Naruto asked.

"Zip it. Cut to the chase, Robatchi; What the hell are you doing in my class room?"

"My master told me to come here to examine the one called 'Gilbert Nightmare'."

"That sounds like a load of crap." Gilbert said.

"Just think of me as a new student."

"Cool! Our new student is a robot!"

"Even the smallest things excites you, Naruto..." Neji said with a sigh.

"So much attention... That boy is lucky..."

"I was just gonna say that, Lee..." Shirotsuki said.

"Look, everyone get back to your seats. We're trying to start class."

"Not so fast! My master sent me to you, so now I challenge you!"

"Oh, give me a break, Robatchi!" Gilbert said then Robatchi screamed.  
>"This is a fight! Man-to-man! A challenge!"<p>

"Dude... For one thing; I'm a boy. And another thing; you're a robot." Gilbert said then Robatchi gasped then fell.  
>"Knowing my dreams shattered, I am nothing but dust..."<p>

"Someone get this toy outta here... Just the depression is making me wanna cry..."

"What? Gil-chan?"

Gilbert started crying then Naruto growled.  
>"You robot! How dare you make my sensei cry!" Naruto yelled then the robot had a student in it.<br>"Holy moly, Sasuke! There was a student in there!"

"Wow, you are even dumber than I thought." Sasuke said then Robatchi slowly made his way to the exit.

"I know who you are, you're Shikamaru Nara from class A, aren't you? Just where do you think you're going...?" Sasuke asked in a creepy tone.

"Class has started so you can't leave, Robatchi..." Gilbert said in a creepy tone then Naruto laughed evilly. Shikamaru screamed and Sai was petting Shirotsuki while everyone was torturing him. After a while, everyone tied him.

"Okay everyone, we shall now discuss on picking groups for our camping trip. I know it's a pain, but we gotta do it. Rock Lee." Gilbert called then Lee blinked.  
>"Huh?"<p>

"Would you please help me with writing down the groups? I can't do it alone. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes sir."

"Great. And no more than four people okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"You caused me so much stress that I finally remembered your name. Funny thing, ain't it?"

"Gil-chan~!" Lee said happily then everyone chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"Whaddya want now? Hmm? You gotta go?"

"But I thought robots can't go to the bathroom." Neji said.

"Just think; What would a robot do, right Gil-chan?" Lee asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Gilbert answered then Lee chuckled.

"I'm so glad Lee is feeling better." Naruto said

"All because Gil-chan said his name." Neji said.

"Even though he was the one who started all this mess." Sasuke said.

"Well in the end, it all worked out so you could say we 'threw the book in the end'."

"You said it wrong Naruto. Don't you mean we 'closed the book' or 'finished the chapter'?"

"Is that it?"

"IT IS!" Neji and Sasuke yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Energy of Whisker Lines?**

"Gilbert Nightmare... Japanese father and a mother who's a foreigner... Graduated at Université Lille Nord de France when he was only 14 years... For some reason, he returned to Japan to teach at Shippuden High... Very suspicious! On behalf of the intelligence department and student council of class A, I Tenten, will reveal your secrets!" A girl said then there was a weird statue creature next to her.

"Huh?" Tenten said then she looked at the weird creature.  
>"What the...? It's hideous!" She said then the bell rang and she gasped.<br>"There's not a minute to lose!" She said then she started walking, but stopped as a light gust of wind blew. Tenten cleared her throat then charged.  
>"ALL RIGHT!"<p>

* * *

><p>In Class B, Neji was reading his book while Lee and Haku were talking.<p>

"You mean Gil-chan is not here yet?" Lee asked.

"I wonder if something bad happen...?" Haku asked, worried then Neji looked up.  
>"I bet he overslept. He's not fit to be a teacher." Neji said then Naruto was stroking his cheeks close to Neji's personal space.<p>

"Do you want me to kill you?" Neji asked in a threaten voice then Naruto made a confused look.

* * *

><p><em>Late, huh? You got some nerve Gil- -! Ah!<em>

Tenten was struggling and gasping inside the blackboard.  
>"Can't breath..." She struggled then Sasuke looked at the board.<br>"What an idiot..."

"Oh, you guys! I hope Gil-chan gets here soon~! I'm so bored~!" Naruto whined as his cheek's were in Sasuke's face, pushing him out of his seat.

"Dammit, Naruto...!" Sasuke muttered then Naruto looked at him. Sai helped Sasuke up then smiled.  
>"Thank you, Sai."<p>

"It's my pleasure to be of an assistance." The class rep said.

"Okay... You don't have to talk to me..." Sasuke said coldly.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~! I want Gil-chan! I want Gil-chan!" Naruto cried as he rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's face, making the boy ready to fall but he pushed Naruto away.  
>"THOSE STUPID LINES ON YOUR FACE!" Sasuke yelled as he dug his nails into Naruto's cheeks.<br>"I'm pulling them out!" He said then Naruto started squirming and whining then Sasuke yelped and pushed Naruto until he hit the wall. Sasuke looked at his hands then at Naruto.  
>"What in the hell... Just happen here...? Or do I even want to know...?" He asked himself then Naruto was moaning.<p>

* * *

><p>In Class A, the teacher Kakashi Hatake was talking about the announcements, when one of the students yawned.<br>"Shikamaru! If you have to yawn, the least you could do is cover your mouth!"

"Huh...?" A boy asked, confused.

"Pointless to talk to him when he's sleeping, Kakashi..." A girl with pink hair said.

"Sakura! I told you for the last time it's Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi said then the boy fell back asleep.

"Shikamaru, wake up!"

"Hmm?" The boy said, waking up, but in a daze.

"He told me that he only got 12 and a half hours of sleep last night." Sakura said.

"Only 12 and a half hours, huh..." Kakashi said then Shikamaru yawned loudly.

"Hey, does anyone know if Tenten is here or not?"

"Yeah. She's in her seat." Sakura said then Kakashi looked and saw the weird creature sitting in the desk Tenten was suppose to sit. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched then he sighed.

* * *

><p>"It's getting really hard to breathe in here..." Tenten struggled then she heard the door open.<br>"Morning..." Gilbert said in a monotone voice.

"It's Gilbert Nightmare! Ah~!" Tenten gasped. Gilbert walked to the front of the room.  
>"Sorry I'm so late, everyone..."<p>

"Alright! Gil-chan's back!"

"You don't look like your normal self... Is something wrong?" Lee asked.

"No everything's fine!" Gilbert said.

"How come you're wearing a hat?" Sasuke asked then Gilbert gasped.  
>"This thing... It's just..."<p>

Suddenly Sai took the hat away and then Gilbert suddenly had three marking lines on both cheeks.

"Hey!" Naruto said happily.

"Whiskers?" Neji questioned.

"Everyone, look at his face!" Lee pointed out then Gilbert gasped and started to cry. He ran to the certains and sobbed.  
>"I'm your teacher, you big, fat, jerk faces!"<p>

"Here we go again." Sasuke said.

"Guess that's the reason why he was late then." Neji said.

"I can kinda see where he's coming from... But still, this is too extreme." Sasuke said.

"Talk about a bad sunburn." Lee said.

"Gil-chan would've won the 'Bad Sunburn' award." Haku said then Gilbert kept crying until Naruto walked towards him.  
>"Oh my gosh, Gil-chan. Isn't it so cool that we match? I'm so happy!" He said then Gilbert was sobbing.<br>"NOOOOOOOOO~!"

"So- -! You're trying to make your students into thinking you're one of them, is that it?" Tenten said in a serious tone.

"Oh, my Gil-chan~!"

"Let me go! You can't treat a teacher like this!" Gilbert yelled, struggling to push Naruto off.

"But all I wanted to do is give you a squeeze~!" Naruto said then Gilbert dug his nails into Naruto's cheeks. Everyone gasped then Gilbert struggled to pull Naruto's lines.

"No, Gil-chan! Don't be a fool!" Sasuke warned, but Gilbert kept pulling until finally he pulled the lines off of Naruto's cheeks. Suddenly there was a big explosion of smoke then everyone coughed.

"What's going on out there...?" Tenten asked as she coughed. Once the smoke cleared, Gilbert gasped as Naruto was frozen still.

"Hey! Naruto!" Gilbert yelled but Naruto didn't move a muscle so Gilbert started slapping him across the face so many times.  
>"Naruto, pull yourself together!" He said then Naruto slowly lifted his head. Gilbert gasped then Naruto blinked and hugged Gilbert.<br>"Hey there, little boy teacher..." He said then Gilbert pushed Naruto.  
>"Get away from me."<p>

* * *

><p>Outside, Gilbert's pet ferret, Shirotsuki was walking while sobbing.<br>"He left home without me..."

"You're late today, aren't you?"

The ferret gasped then saw something sitting on the gateway.  
>"Could you repeat that, please...?"<p>

"You're late today, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry... But I'm not a student or a teacher here... So..."

"Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Say what?" Shirotuski asked. As the creatures stared at each other a black hole suddenly appeared under the ferret then he fell and the bell rang.

"Well I am an angel you know..."

* * *

><p>"So I'll be holding onto these whiskers for a while now. Understood?" Gilbert asked then Naruto was depressed.<p>

"Why would he confiscate cheek whiskers?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Lee said.

"You should be asking 'Why wouldn't he take it from him'?" Sasuke said.

"What kind of answer is that?" Neji asked, annoyed.

"I guess that's it for class today." Gilbert said.

* * *

><p>"Cheek whiskers, huh?" Kakashi asked looking at the six lines.<p>

"How much would you give me for it?" Gilbert asked, as Tsunade was rubbing some lotion on his cheeks.

"I don't want it." Kakashi answered.

"I'll give you one thousand croissants." Jiraya said.

"I don't want food, old man." Gilbert said as he glared at Jiraya.

"Have you two ever heard... That you're not suppose to have you appendix removed?"

"Hmm?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, I think I heard that. Doctors use to think it's just extra. But now the medical stand point is that it stands for something important in our body for a reason."

"Right. So it could cause a lot of problems for you if you remove it without knowing what it's there to do."

"Uh, are you guys trying to say something about those cheek whiskers?"

"Have you been noticing some problems with Uzumaki yet?" Tsunade asked.

"But it's just a bunch of whiskers..." Gilbert said.

"True enough."

"Ummm... Miss Tsunade?"

"Yes?"

"I appreciate you fixing my bad sunburn and all... But if you could step away from me a bit, that'd be great."

"Any reason?" Tsunade asked.

"You're breath smells like alcohol." Gilbert said, bluntly, then Tsunade laughed.

"Sorry, my bad. Oh, and you're still underage aren't you?"

"I honestly don't think that my age is that related to this discussion." Gilbert said.

"You were out drinking again last night, weren't you?"

"No, it was actually this morning. Nothing wakes up like some good sake. You should try some Kakashi." Tsunade said then Kakashi sighed.  
>"If it's okay with you, I think I'm gonna skip out on the cheek whiskers today."<p>

"Oh. Then would you mind putting it on my desk please?"

"I'll give you four hundred yen for it."

"Get outta here, geezer!" Gilbert said in an angry tone. Kakashi put the whiskers in the drawer but they suddenly vanished when he closed it. Outside all the students were doing gym then Gilbert stood behind Kakashi.  
>"So... You basically get a paycheck by doing nothing but watching high school girls run around in their gym shorts all day, huh? Hooray for P.E. teachers." Gilbert said then he started laughing.<p>

"Mister Nightmare... I'm gonna have to ask you to stop making comments that could confuse my students."

"Just saying what everyone in this school is thinking, buddy." Gilbert said as he was about to walk off but Kakashi grabbed him and held him up.  
>"I understand you have a free period right now, but that doesn't mean you can't come out here and bother me."<p>

"Fine..." Gilbert said with a smirk. While everyone was playing, Naruto was lifting Neji up but he fell bringing Neji to fall on top of Naruto.  
>"Ow! Oh my God! Will you quit playing around Naruto?" Neji said then Naruto laid on the ground, depress.<p>

"Come on! No lying down!" Kakashi yelled.

"Naruto..." Gilbert said.

* * *

><p>In the teachers' lounge, Gilbert was sitting in his chair thinking.<br>"It probably doesn't have to do with his cheek whiskers... But I'll give it back just to be safe." He said then when he opened his drawer he blinked.  
>"What the?"<p>

Gilbert was outside asking Kakashi about the cheek whiskers.  
>"Huh? I put it back like you asked me to."<p>

"But it's not in my desk." Gilbert said.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Look, P.E. teacher, you sure you put it back?" Gilbert asked, raising his voice angrily.

"I stuck it in your drawer before I came out here." Kakashi said then he blew his whistle.

_Then that must mean... **I LOST IT!** I can't believe I lost it... I can't believe I lost it..._ Gilbert thought depressed.

"Looks like Gil-chan is out here again." Lee said as he ran.

"He looks suicidal." Sasuke said.

"His face looks normal though." Haku said then Kakashi yelled at the students.

"Stop yelling at us, big mouth!" Neji barked as he ran but Naruto was slowly jogging.

"Uzumaki! You better get your act together!" Kakashi yelled but Naruto was even slower then Shirotsuki. Gilbert slowly turned and gulped.  
>"I think it might have something to do with his cheek whiskers..." He said.<p>

* * *

><p>In Class B, Tenten was struggling to get out.<br>"Oh, God... I think I'm stuck..." She said then Sai appeared.  
>"My name is Sai. I'm the class rep."<p>

"Oh, Sai! So glad to see you! Can you help me out from under here?" Tenten said then Sai gave her a bottle.  
>"Here you go..."<p>

"What's that?"

"A picker upper!" Sai said then Tenten growled.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Gilbert was slurping a big bowl of ramen while Naruto was watching him.<br>"He's so cute! If you come to my house after school I promise I'll give you some candy!"

"Go to the nurse." Gilbert said.

"He's so even super cute when he's mad at me!"

"Shut up, you omega idiot!"

"Now, now, don't get upset." Sasuke said.

"That's right. You should be happy Mister Nightmare. Because it looks like Naruto's back to normal again." Haku said.

"Well, I... I guess so... But still..."

Gilbert stared at Naruto as he had six noodles on his cheeks.

"Aw you look so cute eating your ramen! I think I'm gonna eat some as well!" Naruto said then when tilted his head down, the noodles fell then he fell to the side.

"I guess an imitation cheek whiskers isn't as good as the real thing..." Haku said.

"Why... In the world did they suddenly fell?" Sasuke asked as they were staring at Naruto.  
>"Hey, Gil-chan? Why don't you just give back the cheek whiskers?" Sasuke asked then Gilbert gulped.<br>"Did you just gulped?" Sasuke and Haku asked then Gilbert stood up.  
>"I'm done with my lunch..."<p>

As he was walking away, Sasuke and Haku were staring at him.

"Wait a sec..." Sasuke began then Gilbert gasped.  
>"Look, I haven't lost the stupid thing! I can give it back to him anytime!"<p>

"So you really did loose it." Sasuke said then Gilbert looked away.  
>"Tell the truth!" Sasuke said then Gilbert scratched his cheek.<br>"...I'm sorry..." He said.

* * *

><p>In class B, Neji was reading from a book out loud while Lee was talking to Sasuke.<br>"Are you serious? You mean Gil-chan really lost Naruto's cheek whiskers?"

"That's what he said."

"Naruto... What's he gonna do...?" Lee asked as he and Sasuke looked at Naruto who was still and depressed. Neji growled then he turned around.  
>"We are in the middle of class! At least pretend to pay attention!"<p>

"He said that he even tore the teachers' lounge a part, he still couldn't find it anywhere." Sasuke said.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Neji yelled.

"So where's Gil-chan now?" Lee asked then Neji let out a frustrated yell.

"Please sir! Can you ask them to pay attention to me when I read?" Neji yelled but Jiraya was asleep.

"He fell asleep on me...?" Neji asked.

"The Umpire wasn't looking!" Jiraya yelled then everyone was confused.

"What are you talking about!" Neji yelled.

"And then...?" Lee asked.

"I believe Gil-chan is using his skills as a protege to solve this problem." Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>In a lab, Gilbert had a few strands of hair on a cloth then he held up one.<p>

"Now... If I connect the hair bits from his gym clothes, I should be able to..."

He dropped the strand in some chemicals then it burned. Outside, Shirotsuki was drinking from the water fountain until someone came up towards him. The white ferret turned then he screamed. In the lab, Gilbert smiled when the chemicals created Naruto's cheek whiskers.

"All right! I did it!"

Outside, behind a tree, a boy with red hair held Shirotsuki then the white ferret whimpered.  
>"You're not going to eat me are you...?" he cried but the boy didn't say anything.<p>

"Yo, Gaara!" Gilbert called then the boy turned.

"Can I have my ferret back, please?" Gilbert asked then Gaara put Shirotsuki down and he ran towards his master.

"Thank you!" Gilbert said then he walked away. In the lab, Shirotsuki looked at everyone then Gilbert poked his glasses.  
>"Alright, we might as well start." He said then everyone nodded their heads. Gilbert held the cheek whiskers he created.<p>

"So that's the artificial cheek whiskers." Neji said.

"They look just like the real ones..." Haku said.

"Why are you experimenting on me...?" Shirotsuki asked then Gilbert pet him.  
>"Because if we put this on Naruto, it'd be awful if something bad happen to him."<p>

"But what about me?"

"I'm sure you will be fine. Please stay still." Gilbert said.

"I sure do hope that thing works." Neji said.

"Seems like a 'one-in-a-million-' shots to me, but I guess it's worth a try." Sasuke said then Gilbert placed the cheek whiskers on the ferret.  
>"Steady now... Gently..."<p>

"He's got it." Lee said. After waiting for a few seconds, Shirotsuki perked his ears.  
>"So was the operation... A success...?" He asked then the cheek whiskers began to burn then everyone gasped.<p>

"What's going on?"

"Run!" Everyone said as they left the lab to go outside.

"Why did everyone run? Come back here!" The ferret squeaked then the cheek whiskers gave a tiny explosion like a fire cracker popper.

"Okay. Take two." Gilbert said as he placed another set of cheek whiskers on Shirotsuki. After waiting for a while nothing happened.

"Does that mean it's working?" the ferret asked then Gilbert pulled the whiskers and confetti popped out.

"Okay... Let's try this again." Gilbert said as he placed another set of cheek whiskers on Shirotsuki. After waiting, the whiskers began to glow and a tiny little fairy was in front of the ferret.  
>"I'm the magical whisker fairy!"<p>

"It's always something isn't it...?"

"I just don't get it! What am I doing wrong?"

"Well, I guess even a genius has limits." Neji said.

"Yeah. But it was still pretty cool to watch his experiments." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't make any sense! There has to be a reason why this isn't working! I guess... I gotta go back to the drawing board."

"You sure are a hard working, aren't you?" Lee asked.

"But I guess that's how you get to be a genius." Haku said then Gilbert gasped and looked at Naruto's uniform.  
>"What's this?" He asked as he pulled off Naruto's name tag and it suddenly showed Sai's name tag.<p>

"What was Naruto's name doing on Sai's shirt?" Sasuke asked.

"So you've been using the class rep's clothes?" Neji asked.

"Then that means all the cheek whiskers you've been using were...?" Haku began.

"It's almost as certain that the cheek whiskers you were using, were all mine." Sai said.

"I think we got it." Sasuke and Neji said together.

"That's why it wasn't working." Gilbert said then he laughed.

"Gimme five!" Sai said then the fairy twirled and waved her wand.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto was back to normal with his cheek whiskers back on.<p>

"Yo. Naruto..."

"Oh my God... Talking about food makes me hungry."

"Would you be quiet, Naruto?"

"Oh and Sasuke, remember the other day you told me you saw a UFO? Well, I heard that it was a lie!That makes you, a liar! Hey, ever noticed how 'liar' and 'lighter' sound alike? So you're a 'Lighter', right?"

"Is that suppose to be a joke?" Sasuke asked.

"For God's sake, would you please stop talking?" Neji yelled.

"Hey, Neji? Has anyone ever told you that you're face gets red when you're angry? It's so funny!"

"He's such a blabber mouth!" Lee said.

"Hey, Gil-chan, that cheek whiskers you gave Naruto is a piece of junk." Neji said.

"He's _way_ worse then when he was before..." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I know..." Gilbert said then Naruto hugged him.

"Did I tell you that I love my cheek markings? It's so good to be back to normal! Thanks a lot, Gil-chan!"

"Why don't you go annoy someone else, you crazy freak!" Gilbert hissed then he fell back and hit the wall and started crying.


End file.
